The Muggleborn Spell Revolution
by MagicalPenguin3
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to complete her missed education. Little does she know who has returned with her and what chaos will ensue when she is forced to live with a bunch of purebloods.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note - not my playground, not my sand. That all belongs to the Queen herself J. .

fic prompt: a Muggleborn student comes to Hogwarts with a thermos flask and fills it with tea which stays hot all day. Purebloods are confused how this works without magic, and the Muggleborn explains it is just a thermos. Purebloods start pointing their wands at cups saying thermos. plot twist: it works. Muggleborns figure out what other muggle inventions could end up being spells.

Chapter One - Hermione's Arrival

Hermione looked up at the familiar gates of Hogwarts with a wry smile. With no threat of Voldemort lingering over her education like a guillotine blade, cancelling final exams and destroying half the school she was ready to get back to business and study hard. Harry and Ron were off helping set up the auror department again and rebuilding the honesty of the ministry from the inside out she would be able to concentrate solely on her own work and not correcting theirs. She picked up her trunk handle and pulled it behind her as she walked up the lawns. Of course she could have floo'ed directly into professor McGonagall's office, she was an adult after all, and technically and wasn't required to take the train. She had compromised and apparated there herself instead so she could take it all in. Still, she couldn't quite shake the feeling of being 11 again and roaming the grounds without much of a care in the world.

As Hermione leisurely strolled up to the castle she marvelled at the reconstruction effort and could hardly see any difference to how she remembered it pre-war. The only glaring difference of course being the gaudy gold memorial in the middle of the courtyard by the grand doors. She wasn't a fan. The ministry had shelled out a chunk of galleons and given man power towards the rebuild effort and had then foisted this monstrosity on the school as a result. Hermione felt it was tacky and reminded her too much of the terrible fountain which used to sit in the ministry atrium and saw wizards towering above neglected house elves.

As she approached the doors she wondered how she would manage to push the heavy wooden structure open what with dragging her trunk behind her and balancing her cat carrier under her other arm. It was then that Hermione realised something that she would remind herself of at least once per day. She was a witch. Of course. She deftly flicked her wrist and her wand shot out of its concealed sleeve pocket and into her hand as she caught it with practised ease. Newly practised ease she added in her mind. Her year running around the forests and camping with the boys on the horcrux hunt didn't really lend itself to the formal robe wearing she was quickly becoming used to with all the press interviews and events she had been attending. A quick levitation charm had her trunk floating behind her which she set the cat carrier on top of while she pushed open the door to the only home she had left.

Hermione walked in and was greeted in the atrium by professor McGonagall and a few of the new teachers who were speaking with some of the early arrivals, she had yet to find out exactly who else would be joining her for "8th year" as she had already started calling it in her head. Susan she knew would be there. Her aunt was now the minister for magic and she was barely home so Susan had relished the idea to come back to Hogwarts. She had written to Hermione over the summer to find out what she thought an 8th year would be like and they had mutually decided that it would be a fresh start for them all. Hannah had also chosen to come back as has Neville. He had been offered to join the auror forces with Harry and Ron, but had decided to come back to Hogwarts to help supervise the ongoing greenhouses refurbishment with professor sprout. Hermione suspected he also harboured a crush on one of the Hufflepuff girls. So far Neville and Hermione were the only Gryffindor's, there was a Ravenclaw boy whose face she couldn't quite place and a familiar voice coming from behind a group of the new teachers.

"Headmistress" Hermione greeted McGonagall warmly. She hadn't seen the esteemed professor since she had confirmed her attendance to return to Hogwarts the month prior.

"Oh Miss Granger dear, welcome. Yes, I guess I'll need to get used to hearing that every day now"

"Well, I'm excited to get started. When do the other students arrive?"

"The rest of your Upper Seventh class will be arriving by train, something about nostalgia and all"

Upper seventh she thought, well, it would certainly better than 8th years as she had been calling them to herself.

"A few are already here, so you may as well go and find your new common room and settle in before all the children arrive. I'll show you the way"

"Professor, unless the reconstruction has drastically altered the castle, I know my way to the Gryffindor common room."

"My dear I think you misunderstand, you won't be residing in the house dormitories. No, no, this is unprecedented so you will all be housed together in another location. You are technically adults, we can't have you living with children!"

"Oh…" Hermione was curious now, she had envisioned relaxing in the Gryffindor common room by the fire with Ginny and helping the younger years with their homework.

"Come along then, I can show you all at the same time" McGonagall announced to the group as she walked off not towards the grand staircase, but towards the infirmary.

As they were following the new headmistress, Neville fell instep beside her and ran his hand through his hair in a nervous manner.

"Well, this is a turn up for the books eh? I'm not sure how we will manage all living together this year what with…" he nervously started saying.

"Neville," she interrupted. "It won't be that much different, it's only a few of us plus some puffs and claws, and it can't be that hard,"

"But what about…" He tried again

"Plus we are all adults if you think about it," Hermione didn't notice that Neville was getting more and more uncomfortable with every interruption. "though using magic legally outside of school is still alien to me"

"Hermione I don't think you understand, it's not just…" When interrupted for a third time, he contemplated giving up.

"It took me a good second to remember to use my wand to hold my trunk earlier, can you believe I dragged that thing all the way up the lawn?" Hermione laughed.

"If you would just…" he tried again.

"Also, we all lived through the war, I mean some of you were here in the room of requirement, some of us were on the run, I'll just be glad to have a shower, and I can handle a few Ravenclaw thinking they own the library"

"Hermione!" he exasperatedly exclaimed. Gone was the quiet timid boy who let people talk over him and didn't make a fuss, he would make Hermione listen to him lest she discover a very important piece of information in front of all these people and not know how to react.

"What Neville?" she replied as if she hadn't heard a word he had sad the entire walk, which of course, she hadn't.

Neville was about to speak again when McGonagall stopped before a rather pleasing landscape of a park with a tall tree off to the right hand side, he wasn't about to Interrupt her.

"You just need to touch this part of the tree and a handle will appear" McGonagall intoned to the group.

"Oh it's like the kitchen door" quipped the Ravenclaw. McGonagall looked over at him with a scathing eye that reminded everyone why she was in charge, she was a powerful woman with a withering stare. Neville was very glad he hadn't tried to talk over her just now.

"Mr Boot I am going to choose to ignore the fact that you seem to know how to enter the school kitchens, a closely guarded secret and a prohibited area, and further request that you do not share that information with any of the actual incoming students" Terry Boot! Hermione remembered his name suddenly. He had been in her ancient runes and arithmancy classes prior to the war.

She continued "It will check you magical signature and give you entrance, Mr Boot, if you would" and gestured to the door. Terry walked forward and touched the tree to bring forth the handle and felt the magical tingle register his magical signature to allow him entrance.

They all followed in behind Terry and Professor McGonagall and looked around the space Neville's eyes were instantly drawn to the large French windows which were opened out to a magically enclosed balcony filled with plants and garden furniture. Hermione too was enthralled by the space as she counted seven exquisite individual study spaces around the long table by a wall which was covered floor to ceiling in books. Seven she thought to herself, seven isn't too many. She had already accounted for herself and Neville, the two puffs and terry, but that only made five, she wondered who the other two would be. She didn't have long to wonder.

McGonagall pointed to a set of doors, "Girls to the right, boys to the left, and all the doors are labelled so your things should already be in there waiting for you. Please make sure you are down in the great hall for seven O'clock to greet the new students" She gestured to the ornate grandfather clock next to what Hermione already considered the library wall, which showed they had three hours until dinner.

Neville tried to quickly speak to Hermione as the teachers filed out and closed the door, but she was preoccupied with scanning the titles on the wall and making a note to try and learn which new teachers taught what subjects before dinner. However that would the last thing on her mind when she heard rather than saw who had been skulking behind the departing group.

"Well, I know you all don't want me around, so I'll just head to my room, make no noise and pretend I'm not there" started a familiar voice, lower in tone that usual and less haughty but still instantly recognisable in these much closer quarters.

Hermione whipped herself around so fast she felt sure her insides would be scrambled if she didn't know so much about the internal structures of the human body.

"Malfoy?" she stared at him speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note - not my playground, not my sand. That all belongs to the Queen herself J. .

fic prompt: a Muggleborn student comes to Hogwarts with a thermos flask and fills it with tea which stays hot all day. Purebloods are confused how this works without magic, and the Muggleborn explains it is just a thermos. Purebloods start pointing their wands at cups saying thermos. plot twist: it works. Muggleborns figure out what other muggle inventions could end up being spells.

Chapter Two - Draco's explanation

"I tried to warn you Hermione" Neville said with a sigh.

"But… what is he doing here?" she half whispered back to him in shock, ever once taking her eyes off the blonde in front of her.

"He" Draco emphasised, though he knew she had not been speaking directly to him, "Is here to finish his education, same as you Granger. Got a little derailed there at the end if you hadn't noticed"

He waited for a response but none came, Hermione was completely speechless for perhaps only the second time in her life, the first being when she had discovered magic was real. Professor McGonagall was the harbinger of that news also. Neville and Terry had already been briefed on the situation when they had arrived so were less surprised by his appearance in their new common room. Still the boys were a little wary, not quite sure if they should believe Malfoy's apparent good intentions.

~ 1 month prior ~

McGonagall couldn't quite believe what her ears were hearing. Sitting behind the desk in her office off the transfiguration classroom, for she had not yet had the courage to move to the headmaster's quarters quite yet, she wondered if it would never end. Amelia Bones sitting in front of her asking the impossible. Nay, demanding that she let a known death eater into her school!

"Amelia, surely you can see how this is a mistake. He led death eaters into this school. His family are in Azkaban for their crimes. He is a death eater for merlin's sake!"

"Minerva, I must again remind you that he was a child, being forced to participate in this war against his will as were many others."

"But his father did unspeakable…"

"And yet we do not judge children based on the sins of their fathers, if we did, Albus himself would have never been headmaster here. He has nowhere else to go. He needs rehabilitation and monitoring to ensure he stays on the path of the light."

"Well…"

"As Minister for Magic, I implore you to reconsider Minerva. Hogwarts needs to be seen to be a place of acceptance, or the divisions of our society will continue to grow generation after generation. Our world needs compassion, now more than ever."

All the professor could do was sigh and internally agree.

With no reply, Draco walked off towards the door the professor had indicated was for the boys. Merlin he hoped he didn't have the share a room with Longbottom.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hermione suddenly regained her powers of speech.

"To my room granger, where my things are, so I can read my book. Is that okay with you?"

"No it certainly is not okay with me!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I think I covered that a few seconds ago, did I not? Education, needs to be finished, anything else?" he turned towards the door again.

"but. why are you here…?"

He stopped for a moment, and thought about his next words before he quietly intoned. "I had nowhere else to go." Draco opened the door, quickly stepped through and closed It behind him. He found himself in a small corridor with only three doors leading from it. Okay he thought, individual rooms, that's a relief. He walked past two doors each with the names of the other two boys outside in the common room, then arrived at his own. The shining brass name plate inscribed, Draco Lucius Malfoy. With a shudder at his middle name displayed so prominently on the door. The name of his father who had abandoned their family in service of a mad man. A name from under whose shadow it seemed he would never escape, he tentatively he pushed open the door and walked into the first sanctuary he had had in months.

The manor had was large even by pureblood standards, and he had his own suite of rooms, but when your home gets taken over by the dark lord, nowhere is safe. He had spent most of his time hiding from the various death eaters roaming the halls. Not to mention his crazy aunt. His dreams still haunted by her cackles as she had tortured people in the middle of his one grand ballroom. He quickly realised that one of her victims was outside, just two doors away, probably wondering what on earth she had done to be stuck with him. And to be honest. He wasn't sure either. As he closed the door behind him he looked around for his things and went to his trunk to find his favourite book; Hogwarts a History.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note - not my playground, not my sand. That all belongs to the Queen herself JKR

fic prompt: a Muggleborn student comes to Hogwarts with a thermos flask and fills it with tea which stays hot all day. Purebloods are confused how this works without magic, and the Muggleborn explains it is just a thermos. Purebloods start pointing their wands at cups saying thermos. plot twist: it works. Muggleborns figure out what other muggle inventions could end up being spells.

Hermione was staring at the door Malfoy had just walked through in disbelief. She couldn't understand why McGonagall had let the boy back into school. For the first time since the Lockhart debacle, she felt she had really lost her faith in a teacher. Neville stood beside her and just let her process what was going on. Truth be told he had found out only a few minutes or so before Hermione had and he still didn't know what to make of the whole situation. He certainly wasn't looking forward to possibly sharing a dorm with the blonde. He only hoped the professor had had the presence of mind to split them all up. As Hermione was still processing, he decided to go and check out his new living situation, and was relieved to see only his name on the first door on the left when he entered the boy's corridor.

Hermione meanwhile, had turned around and set herself down on one of the comfy looking winged back chairs which were situated by the fireplace which was, thankfully, not yet burning. It was a rather warm day for September she thought. All she had wanted was a nice easy year filled with learning and no drama. She had enough on her plate to worry about without adding this to the mix. Her hand went to her forearm without even thinking, her fingers tracing over the cursed scar through the sleeve of her shirt. Raised and red even after all this time, she reckoned it would never fully heal and in fact it did still bleed occasionally when she had particularly bad nightmares. Always the same. She was running from Bellatrix through the Malfoy manor, the portraits on the walls would hiss insults at her as she ran through the never ending series of rooms, all while she could hear the cackle of the madwoman chasing her always just right behind her. She would always wake up when Bellatrix eventually caught her, and her arm would then bleed for hours afterward. So far she had been able to keep her nightmares a secret, she had been staying at Grimmauld with Harry and Ron. She had her own room upon which she liberal with her application of silencing charms and was warded so nobody could enter. She dreaded having to share a room again, hearing someone else's breathing and never quite being sure of her surroundings.

When she realised that Neville and Terry had both followed Malfoy through the boy's door, she decided to head on over to the girls side and see which bed she had been given, she hoped it would be by the door. Having access to quick escape routes was still ingrained in her brain from their year on the run, a habit she couldn't quite shake every time she entered a room.

She paused outside the door to compose herself and to remind herself that she was safe now, even with the blonde menace seemingly trying to ruin her year. Nothing would go majorly wrong this time. She opened the door and was immensely relieved to find that the door immediately to her right had her name written on a brass plaque. Looking down the corridor she saw three other rooms with similar brass nameplates on the door, to which she could only surmise that they all had private rooms though she still wondered who the fourth girl would be. Looking to the next door she saw Susan's name. She craned her neck a little and saw Hannah's name inscribed on her own brass plaque on the door beside that. Intrigued, she walked along to the last door and stared at the name on the plaque.

 _Daphne Greengrass_.

Hermione couldn't say she was surprised at the Slytherin's return to complete her education. She had always given Hermione a run for her galleons when it came to marks and grades. But she couldn't remember seeing her at the battle. She dint know which side she had been fighting for or supporting, Hermione couldn't help but feel unease at another potentially hostile member of their upper 7th year group.

Turning back to her own door she opened it up and found her things sitting at the end of her bed. She had left the trunk in the entrance hall so the house elves must have moved it up wile she was distracted talking to Neville on the journey to their new quarters. Talking at Neville rather, she scolded herself. She was trying to break the habit of talking over people and not listening and she obviously needed more practice.

She opened her trunk to take out her uniforms and found that all her clothing had already been hung up in her rather large closet. Even her shoes were nicely organised on a shoe rack which ran the length of the walk in wardrobe. She wondered if she would be required to wear something other than the uniform now, if she was no longer affiliated with Gryffindor house, would she still be allowed to wear their robes. She made a mental note to find McGonagall before the feast and find out what they should wear. If not then she definitely needed to go shopping.

Hermione sifted through the other things she had brought with her. The year on the run had made her somewhat less attached to material things, but she still owned more books than she knew what to do with. In fact she had filled the magically expanded area of the trunk that was allocated for books and still hadn't made a dent. She was glad she had managed to keep a hold of her beaded bag from her camping days, as she had established quite the library –like collection in the bag which was handily enchanted with the undetectable extension charm. She was about to stick her arm in the bag and start pulling books out, but truth be told seeing her arm, or rather not seeing her arm disappearing into the bag was disconcerting. So, for the second time that day, reminding herself that she was a witch, she summoned the books with a quick accio and levitated them over to the book shelves by her bed. She had never really unpacked her bag when she had been living at Grimmauld place as she had known it would only be temporary until after the summer. She wondered if her trusty thermos was still in there, it had come in very handy on the long cold nights where they hadn't wanted to use any magic in case they were discovered. She accio'd it and surely enough it popped out of the bag and she smiled to herself. She imagined to herself how good it would be to sit in a taxing class with a nice cup of tea, she always had studied better with a good cup of English breakfast. She made a mental note to find out if the wizarding world had their own brand of teas and coffees she was missing out on. Grabbing her favourite book she set her thermos on the bedside table and sat on the small armchair near her window and settled in to glance over her favourite book. Hogwarts A History.


End file.
